


Crossing the Line

by Flowerypillowcase



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerypillowcase/pseuds/Flowerypillowcase
Summary: This AU is difficult to pin on because I just felt like writing what I thought when I listened to this song and what made the most sense for this AU. Basically, this AU takes place during a revolution against the Emperor and it’s the height of their attack basically, hopefully their last battle on the castle to defeat him. All characters are around 17-18 years old.This song belongs to Tangled: The Series.I know this is very cheesy but I'm sorry.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 26





	Crossing the Line

Luz sprawled out the map on the old wooden table. The candles illuminated the map of the boiling isles, the aged and stained paper curled at its edges. Willow, Eda, Lilith, Gus and Amity stood around the table, waiting for Luz to begin. Luz finally put her finger on the Emperors Castle, which was circled with a red marker. “This should be our last battle,” She begun, looking up at everyone. “At least, I hope so... We’ve been going on this path for a long time, more people have started to resist, and the Emperors Coven is weak.” When Luz said it, Amity gritted her teeth and looked away. 

“What's the plan?” Willow chimed in. 

“Well, I was thinking we start looking for people to recruit tomorrow. We should stage an attack in at least two weeks' time, once we have our numbers high. We go at night and continue until everyone has given up and the emperor is alone. Then, we finish the job.” 

Gus raised his hand. 

“Yes, Gus?” Luz smiled a bit at his politeness. He could just talk if he wanted to, but it was a cute habit of his. 

He put his hand down. “We would have to set up a camp nearby, fighting nonstop is kind of... impossible,” He added. “Me and other members of the illusion track could set up an illusion to keep us covered, practically invisible.” 

“Thank you for adding that in, Gus. I should be a better leader and think about our members and the task at hand.” Luz looked down at her hands. 

The stress of the situation was high. She had lots of internalized feelings about this, just wanting to vent it all out, but she knew everyone else was stressed as well. It was the height of a pseudo-war between the witches of the isles and the Emperors Coven. Luz had not been to the Human Realm in a while. They had sabotaged the Day of Unity, which may have been her only chance to see her mom again, but it was for the best that every remain of that portal was destroyed and taken from Belos. Eda has been researching with Lilith for another way home, while helping the advances of the rebellion. 

“Uh, Luz?” Willow tapped on her shoulder. 

“Hm? What happened?” She jotted out of her mind, back into reality to see a crowd of confused faces. 

“You zoned out.” Amity spoke out. “You didn’t miss anything, but it was just silent.” 

Luz smiled. “Thanks, Hermosa.” 

Amity felt her stomach churn. She knew she had to tell Luz sometime. 

“Well, I think that would be enough for tonight. I like to go with the flow, we shouldn’t plan more and keep things flexible for the people we recruit. Just an idea. The rest is still unknown.” Luz closed the map, tying it back up and setting it on the shelf next to the table. 

Everyone bided their goodbyes, Eda and Lilith headed off to bed. The last two remained. 

Luz stood up, heading over to Amity and holding her hand softly. “You headin’ home tonight?” 

“Well, I actually have something to tell you...” Amity could feel the shame roll over herself, it was like a wave, crashing down onto her and engulfing her. 

“Is it exciting?” Luz grinned, her playful tone escaping into an almost whisper. 

“Well, we should go outside.” Amity let go of Luz’s hand, heading out the door. 

Luz was confused by the lack of Amity’s playfulness, but rather than dwelling on it and zoning out again, she followed. 

Hooty was listening to his music as he usually did. Amity sat down, her legs dangling over the cliff’s edge as she looked out to the boiling sea. 

Luz sat down next to her. “So, what did you want to tell me?” 

“It’s hard to explain,” Her breath hitched as she started. 

“Hey, Amity.” Luz grabbed her hand. “Whatever it is you have to say, I’m here to listen. It’s a very stressful time right now and I get if you would like to vent, I was thinking about talking to you as well.” 

“I... I joined the Emperors Coven.” 

Luz’s eyes went wide. “Amity! This is just what we needed, someone on the inside to help us invade!” 

Amity looked at her with the expression of one that resembled a kicked puppy. 

“Now you're confusing me....” Luz’s excitement faded away. 

“Luz, this is not to help you... I just don’t agree with this. At first, it was easy to rebel. But as things started to progress, I can't leave my dream behind. My parents and everyone expect the best of me, and this is something you should just stop. Stop this rebellion.” Amity finished; the tone of her voice was now stern. It felt good to release this off her chest. Watching the attacks go on took a toll, and her parents urged her to join as soon as possible. But this was a decision she wanted to make, one that was just aided by her parents. Being stuck and pretending for each side of the war was a task she could not handle much longer. 

“Amity. Are you kidding me? If this is a joke, it’s NOT funny. What has gotten into you!?” Luz exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“Luz! I can't leave my dream behind! You don’t understand.” Amity retorted, standing up and her face flushed red with anger. 

“No, I think I do understand. They hurt Eda; I lost my family because of Belos’ plan! All the wild witches that were hurt. Even your mentor, Lilith, has suffered because of him! Why would you join his side!?” Luz stood up as well, facing the green haired witch as she lectured her. 

Amity’s face shifted to this cold expression as she exhaled. “There’s obviously no point in arguing with you,” She summoned her staff and grinned at the human in front of her. “I’m leaving. I’m not spoiling your plan, but trust me, I will be there to make it harder for you to succeed.” 

And with that, she started to walk off. 

Luz watched as she walked away, leaving everything they had together behind. The tears started to build up in her eyes as she also thought about her own actions and words. She was supposed to be Amity’s girlfriend. While the stress of the situation was a reason, it was not an excuse for how she behaved. She couldn’t let Amity go without properly talking about this. 

“Amity! Wait!” Luz started running after the witch, entering the woods and waiting to see any sign. She kept calling out her name, until she finally saw her. 

“Amity!” Luz exclaimed. Amity turned her head, only to see that the human had gotten closer and grabbed her hand. 

“This has to stop now! Whatever it is that you're going through, we’ll fix it together, me and you, just like we’ve always done!” Luz looked at her, basically pleading with her words. 

“No! This has to stop now, this thing where you think that you’ve been my friend and you don’t even know how you condescend just like you’ve always done!” Amity pulled her hand away, turning away and starting off again. 

“Amity, listen.” Luz softly spoke. 

“I’m listening.” Amity retorted with her stern voice, stopping again but stayed facing the other way. 

“I know it isn’t true.” Luz walked up to her and stood in front of her. 

“Isn't it?” Amity’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Just look into my eyes now, I know you feel it too.” 

“Perhaps I do..” Amity flushed a bit as she stared into Luz’s eyes, it was the eyes she had loved for a good portion of her life now. It was what gave her hope when things had started to look gray and dim. 

“Amity listen, I swear it's not too late, so before another line gets crossed and everything we’ve had is lost, just wait...” Luz had hoped that her words would convince Amity to stay at the Owl House, just to talk things over. 

“Wait......?” Amity paused for a minute, but all she could think about was the punishment she could receive for leaving, how it was always her dream and how it was what she always worked for. Waiting and risking leaving her oath to the Coven? “No, I won't wait.” 

Amity drew her signature purple circles into the air, abominations rising to surround Luz in hopes that they would hold her off. As the years went on, her magic had grown stronger and the abominations were much sturdier and her control over each one she had summoned had increased. Luz, who was so astonished, was left nearly defenseless as the abominations had surrounded her. 

Amity turned away and walked out a bit, sighing before she started to speak again. “There’s a line between the winners and the losers. There’s a line between the chosen and the rest. And I've done the best I could, but I've always known just where we stood,” Amity pointed in the direction of the Emperors Castle. “Me here with the luckless,” And pointed towards the direction of the Owl House. “And you there with the blessed.” 

Luz tried her best to escape the abominations grasp during this time she had, dodging and ducking, using the little bit of glyphs she carried on her to try and halt their attacks. 

“And that line between the beggars and the choosers is a line you never let me quite explore.” Amity remembered all the times Luz had demonized her lifelong dream in front of her as the years of this rebellion had passed. How everyone never thought about her and what she wanted. 

“How I've tried to jump that great divide, but I've never gotten the chances you were given,” Amity clenched her fist at her chest as her parents flashed into her mind. “You don’t know, how much I've been denied. Well, I'm not being patient anymore!” 

Luz had finally escaped the abominations, but it was already too late. Amity had started to run off, and Luz was left to follow. 

“I’m crossing the line! And I'm done holding back! So, look out, clear the track, it's my turn!” Amity casted her fire spell to clear some of the fallen branches that stood in her way. She felt so free, as If nothing in the world mattered anymore. She was finally able to open and release all the hurt she had been feeling for a long time. 

Luz was hot on her trail at this point, using her ice magic to stop all the fire Amity had been setting to the forest. Eventually, they had reached a big gap in between the isles. 

“Amity!” Luz stopped as soon as she saw the break. 

Amity looked back for a second, then tapped her staff onto the ground, which had summoned a walkway over the gap. 

“If I'm burning a bridge, let it burn!” She started to run again, Luz hot on her feet again. Amity was too quick though, because she had already reached the other side. Luz stood in the middle, watching as a sinister grin had started to appear on Amity’s face. 

“And for us, if we’re over that’s fine! I’m crossing the line!” Amity exclaimed, slamming her staff down again. 

“Amity, NO!” Luz cried out, but it was already too late, the platform underneath her had started to crumble. It was cracking, she had no choice but to run, she ran out of glyphs and did not bring owlbert with her. 

She fell onto solid ground, panting furiously as she was trying to process everything that just happened to her. She looked back to the other side, but Amity was nowhere to be found.   
Luz stood up, wiping the sweat off her brow.   
Breaking this to the others would be hard. 


End file.
